Another time
by sneazeazard
Summary: Sam is a confused girl who takes a midnight trip to the park that leads her somewhere she never intended to go. how will life in the past suit her? (first Merlin fic) non chronological.
1. Chapter 1

It was three in the morning. It was clear at that point sleep was not coming. Rolling over, I switched on the light squinting at the bright white light. I sighed stretching out it was no good had to go and do something. I sat up in bed and pulled of the covers bending down to pick up yesterdays trousers. After putting my clothes on I grabbed my backpack from next to me. I sat for a moment and thought, I might be gone a while, who knew, I just wanted to get away from life. Slowly and quietly I walked out of my room and scribbled a note for my roommate. I opened the front door and breathed in the cool night air.

As I walked along the pavement I wondered quite where I was going. I was never good at being alone but nor was I good at being with others. Lost in my train of thought I didn't realize I was at the park until I hit my knee on the swings. Cursing I sat down feeling my knee bruising. As I examined my injury I noticed a slight white haze begin to form around me. Trembling a great amount of pressure began building and it felt like I was in a vice. For a split second I thought maybe I was dying. Violently I was thrown on hard dusty ground and a midday sun beat down on me. From where I was on the floor I saw tall green grass and a path leading to a forest. Then out of the forest came a galloping horse. A young boy halted the horse, blonde hair falling over his face as he jumped off. He shouted, words an incoherent jumble as an intense dizziness rolled over me and I blacked out.

I woke with a bitter taste in my mouth. My body ached all over and my head hurt at the memory of yesterday. So it had all happened. I blinked sleep from my eyes. I drifted into focus and saw I was in a small room that almost looked as though it was part of a medieval castle. My back was against a hard bed and a scratchy blanket was wrapped around me. As I sat up the blonde boy whose name I didn't know spoke to me "hello," he said "I'm Arthur, I'm not sure how much you remember but we found you by the woods, you're badly hurt." Looking down I saw that bandages covered my arm and raising a hand found that my head was covered too.  
Another boy stood behind Arthur, he was scrawnier and smaller but had something about him that I trusted almost instantly. I realized that Arthur had been talking and shifted my gaze back to him a look of confusion on my face. "Where are you from?" he repeated. I thought ' _where am I now?_ ' this place was not the park it looked almost as though I was in medieval times. "Where is this?" I stuttered. Arthur gave a goofy grin "this is Camelot of course, under reign of Uther Pendragon and I am heir to the throne prince Arthur." He sat back with a look of content, as though he had just done something to be proud of "well?" he said "you going to tell me who you are?" I knew that if I answered I was accepting where I was and who this was. Could it really be true?  
"I'm Samantha, Sam for short." I said decidedly.  
"So Samantha, why were you passed out by the edge of a forest, in weird clothes and close to death?"Arthur asked  
"I – I don't remember." I lied, the dark haired boy behind Arthur looked up staring me in the eyes, it was clear he did not believe it. In front Arthur made quizzical faces "maybe your memory will come back?" he said. "If you don't have questions, I will leave you with Merlin here, he will look after you." Arthur went to go when I stopped him "wait, why did you help me?" He turned back and grinned "because you needed help." With a smile he walked out.


	2. Chapter 2

Once he was gone Merlin shut the door and came to sit down on the bed, looking me in the eyes "I know you're lying about your memory. Why don't you tell me how your really here?" a look of pure concern danced on his face, like all he ever wanted was to help "If I told you, you wouldn't believe me." I said. Merlin scoffed "believe me I've seen some strange things, try me."  
I sighed deeply "I'm from far away, really far." He nodded "I know the feeling. So tell me Sam what about the clothes?" I looked down and realized that jeans and a hoodie were not exactly customary for medieval England. I shrugged "like I said, really far." Merlin seemed to sense my feelings and backed off. Somehow I think he knew I couldn't get home and just that look in his eyes calmed me down. "You can stay here with me for as long as you need. "He said "Don't worry we will get you home." Something about the way he looked at me made me think that he knew way more than he was letting on.

"Now." He said turning towards the wardrobe "you need something to wear, you can't exactly go round in that now can you." Merlin began to babble about clothing and I secretly wondered if this was something he did a lot. Finally he emerged holding an off white shirt, trousers and a pair of leather boots. "Sorry I don't have any dresses." He said "but you don't seem the dress wearing kind anyway."  
"too true." I said as he handed me the bundle. "You can come out when you're done, I'll be waiting out here." He walked out leaving me alone in the room. I took this opportunity to break down a little, a single tear rolling down my face as I thought of what had happened and how quickly I had come to accept it.  
Talking a breath I started to change.

As I entered the main room an old man turned to face me. "ah, I see you are well? I hear you will be staying with us a while "He had open features and reminded me of friendly old men but he had an underlying look of pain. "Yes thank you …Erm?"  
"Gaius" he said.  
"Right…"  
He registered my confusion "Oh, I live with Merlin, I'm the court Physician." Like Arthur he said the words with practiced ease and turned back to his work on the various vials on the desk. Just as he did Merlin walked back into the room "I see you've met Gaius." He said "Truly a great man." He said chuckling.  
standing for this long had begun to make my head spin and I clutched the wall next to me to keep from falling and soon had a concerned Merlin by my side "come on" he said as he guided me up the three steps to the room "you need to rest" Merlin helped me into the bed and sat on the end. "you need to rest now. I know you're scared but I know that everything happens for a reason, believe me when I say this. You are safe here." He gave me another deep look, his face lost in the deep brown of his eyes before a spark of mischief lightened it, "Tomorrow I have something to show you."


End file.
